Padres Del Fuego
(Pah - Drays - del - fu - way -go) Padres del Fuego is the largest main island in the Caribbean. Famous for General Darkhart, Neban the Silent, and the large bids in blackjack and poker, this is certainly an island only fit for daring pirates. POIs While you’re on Padres, these are some places frequented by many pirates, that you should probably check out. Las Pulgas/General Darkhart One of the most popular destinations on Padres, Las Pulgas, holds General Darkhart, an undead raider boss. He has been proven to be one of the best loot givers in the Caribbean, giving out many famed, several legendary, and good gold. Reaching darkhart takes some time, as he is on the far side of padres. First, a player must run to the farthest exit in becketts quarry, then run through el sudoron. Once darkhart is reached, it is a good idea to have a crew at hand, for darkhart is powerful, and may enlist in the help of the nearby undead. Beckett's Quarry/Neban the Silent While with not as good a reputation as Las Pulgas, Beckett's Quarry guards are a force to be reckoned with, especially Neban the Silent. He gives exceptionally good loot, and is equal in strength to Remington the Vicious. Neban is a member of the EITC, and can be found in a dead end in the quarry. He fights fiercely with daggers, and it is a bad idea to challenge him alone. Ratskellar The largest tavern on Padres Del Fuego, located just by the main docks, is one of the most popular in the Caribbean. Stop by for a drink and some music, or play some cards! The Ratskellar is home to the 500 gold bid in blackjack, making it the ideal place to cheat your pockets full of gold. Other Activities Though most players enjoy the above listed features of padres, there are other things you can do as well! Cannon Defense Located just to the left of Fort Dundee, Padres' Cannon Defense presides. Acclaimed to be the hardest of the cannon defense games, this is surely a challenge worthy of few! Though cannon defense does not achieve much for a pirate, it is still a good form of entertainment. Potions Home to the lava potion ingredients and 3 potion brewing tables, the potion making on Padres is far from boring. Several fun potions can only be made on Padres, such as the Shrinkin’ Grog. Fishing Not a good place for launching a fishing boat, but the basic fishing here seems to be better than that of Tortuga and Port Royal. Glitching Padres Del Fuego is a somewhat easy place to glitch in, from sky walking, to invincibility, to climbing up the volcano! But sadly all these have been removed. Sailing Just off the shores of Padres, the strongest ships in the Caribbean preside. Fight war ships and heavy war ships to fill up your treasure chest, but don’t do it alone! It is very easy to get sunk alone while sailing here. Leveling Padres is not a great place for leveling in general, but still holds a few good places. Lava Gorge Lava gorge will train your pistol from level 5 to level 25. Starting by the entrance, and slowly moving as you level, shooting the enemies in lava gorge is a proven effective method of training the pistol. Becketts Quarry Basically lava gorge for sword and dagger, but on a smaller scale. It is known to level sword from level 6 to 18, and dagger from 9 to 22. Use the same method as lava gorge, and you should be good to go! Catacombs The catacombs are the ideal place for leveling grenades of any level. Use the glitch near the boss, and stand in the lava, throwing grenades at the undead raiders. The non- attacking glitch will ensue, causing leveling to work very quickly here for grenades. El Sudoron A very good allaround leveling place. With living creatures, navy, eitc, and undead, this place lacks only wasps, crabs, and davy jones’ crew. All enemies are above level 25, making it easy to level weapons about level 24 or above. There is also a boss here, with semi good looting. High Seas The ocean just next to padres isn’t just good for looting, it is good for leveling, cannon and sailing. Shooting the high level ships around padres will nearly always get you 100 rep., making it ideal for leveling. There are no undead or flagships, but the Royal Navy and EITC are quite enough! Most popular on… If you are looking for other players on this island, try these servers. *Abassa *Vachira *Antik These People LOVE Padres Del Fuego *Richard Cannonwalker *I am the King's Governor of dis Fan Companies These fan companies are based on Padres Del Fuego! *Mystic Muck Map Soundtrack This is the soundtrack for '''Padres Del Fuego'''